The Dark Arena
by Xynthe Saizer
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: A mysterious Opal Jewelled Queen, along with her loyal White Jewelled companion, arrives at the service fair in Little Terreille. What secrets does she hold? What is the Dark Arena? Rating may go up in later chapters.
1. Generation Next

_**Disclaimer:** The Black Jewels Trilogy belongs to Anne Bishop._

_Okay, very first fic... Um... Let me see... Let's play pretend, shall we? Jaenelle and the others who belong to the short-lived races have long lives, okay? I will need that for my story's purpose... If it has a purpose. _

_Let's also pretend that everything went back to normal (hard I know but we can do this with a little bit of effort) after the purging of the Blood, meaning, Jaenelle is still powerful - okay, maybe a bit less powerful - and still the Queen of Ebon Askavi. Really, who else would we want as Queen?_

_Anyway, let's go to my very first fic... I'm so nervous. Carrying on..._

_**Summary:** There are rumours about a hidden Territory in Terreille, which has a reality that clashes with the rest of the Realm's. What problems will our heroes, along with the new generation, face? _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**The Dark Arena**_

_**Generation Next**_

**0o0o0**

"LUCIFER!"

A young man with dark hair and sapphire blue eyes winced, yet was able to keep the small smile on his face. The girl right next to him smirked.

"It was nice knowing you, Luce," she said as she patted his shoulder. She winked and ran off. As soon as she exited the kitchen door, a livid older man stomped inside the kitchen, golden eyes flashing. Two other males looked on from the doorway. Each was trying to take the smirks off their faces.

Lucifer gave the steaming man in front of him a hundred-watt smile. "Why hello my dear Uncle Lucivar. What brings you to this humble kitchen? Some berries perhaps?"

"Cut the crap!" Lucivar hollered. "WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS WERE YOU THINKING, FEEDING ME THAT FUCKING FRUIT! YOU'RE NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!"

"What fruit?" Lucifer asked, all innocence, reminding Lucivar of whose son this was.

"YOU KNOW WHICH FRUIT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Lucifer snapped his fingers, as if remembering. "Oh _that_ fruit!" He then shrugged as if it was nothing. He then pointed blankly at one of the males at the doorway.

"Daemonar put me up to it."

Daemonar's jaw fell open in shock. He then glared at his cousin.

"Traitor!"

Unfortunately, fortunately for Lucifer, Lucivar turned to his own son, eyes ablaze.

"That's it! To the practice courts!" With that, Lucivar grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and unceremoniously dragged him out the door.

Before Daemonar could be dragged completely away, the young Eyrien stuck his middle finger up at Lucifer. The younger male merely chuckled at his cousin's antics. The other male also chuckled and approached Lucifer.

"You're in trouble, Luce," he said with a laugh. Lucifer still had his innocent act on.

"Oh? But it was all Daemonar's idea." The other male laughed harder. They both knew that wasn't true. "Don't you believe me, Kharl?"

Kharl was Morghann and Khardeen's son. Daemonar, Lucifer and him were known as the "Terrible Three" - for the males that is. There was another "Terrible Three" for the females.

One of them was the girl Lucifer was with earlier - Surreal and Falonar's daughter, Titian. She was as deadly as she was beautiful with all the combat skills in her gene pool. She has also made the Offering and now wears the Red. She may not be as powerful as her mother but it didn't make her less dangerous.

The older male looked thoughtful before grinning wickedly. "Dear Luthvian would want to know what happened to her beloved brother." Lucifer snorted.

Luthvian was Marian and Luciver's second child and first girl. Like Titian, she was deadly with her Eyrien weapons and even unarmed combat. Titian and Luthvian were two peas in a pod. Both Eyriens, they always practiced and improved together. Luthvian and Daemonar also play pranks on each other all the time. Sad is the last thing Luthvian would be after she hears about what happened to Daemonar.

Oh, and Luthvian is also one of the "Terrible Three".

As the two males were walking out of the kitchen, towards the practice courts, two females appeared from around the corner. One was Eyrien. Luthvian. The other...

Ah... The third of the female "Terrible Three".

Karla's daughter.

Amaryllis.

She grinned at them, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Kiss kiss."

Lucifer and Kharl rolled their eyes. She was just like Aunt Karla... Not that they didn't like Karla or anything.

"I thought Daemonar said something about you getting into trouble," Luthvian told Lucifer. However, as soon as she saw the slow smile that formed on Lucifer's mouth, she was able to guess what happened.

Kharl proved Luthvian's guess. "Well, Lucifer here decided to be mutinous and blame everything on Daemonar. You can only guess what Uncle Lucivar's about to do to him."

Luthvian laughed, clutching her sides. She was able to wheeze out, "Oh! This I've gotta see! Let's go Amaryllis!"

The two females rushed to the practice courts, Lucifer and Kharl right behind them.

Everyone was gathered at the practice courts, watching amusedly as Daemonar tried to survive Lucivar's "training".

"Lucifer, what did you do this time?" a girl who looked to be fifteen years of age asked. "Poor Daemi is in trouble."

Lucifer blinked innocently. "Why, whatever gave you the idea that it's my fault?"

The girl frowned but her eyes were twinkling. "Oh I don't know... It's either you or Luthvian and Luthvian has been laying low for a while. So I'm guessing it's you. Am I correct?"

Lucifer frowned but then smiled. Teresa was too smart for her age. He was very proud of his sister - a Queen/Black widow/Healer and possessor of the Birthright Ebon-grey.

Two males - a Dea al Mon and a Glacian. The two were Gabrielle's and Karla's sons.

"So you've come to watch the show, huh?" Amaryllis asked. The Glacian was grinning widely while the Dea al Mon was smirking.

"We wouldn't miss seeing Daemonar thrown on his ass for the world," Gabrielle and Chaosti's son, Rafael, said wickedly.

"Here, here," Jocoby, Amaryllis' brother seconded.

"Do all of you hate my brother or something?" Luthvian asked in curiosity.

"Hate Daemonar?" Jacoby repeated, his voice tone as if in shock. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh I don't know... Rafael's comment and you seconding it?"

Rafael's and Jacoby's smirks were identical.

"Why! We never thought anyone noticed." _That_ comment cracked everyone up into fits of laughter.

"I HEARD THAT!" Daemonar yelled before his mouth had an intimate encounter with the soil.

A male and a female burst out into the practice courts. The male looked to be Jacoby's and Rafael's age while the female looked to be about Teresa's age.

"Did we miss anything good?" the male asked urgently as he looked at Lucivar and Daemonar's direction.

"Well, Daemonar's still standing," the girl said as she took looked at Lucivar and Daemonar's direction. "The best part is still to come."

Luthvian was grinning. "Even Tarrick and Ralani are against him."

Being more experienced, Lucivar beat the shit off his son. Lucivar glared at the second generation - but mostly at Lucifer.

Lucifer sighed, eyes dancing.

_Ah... Well... A little excitement from him will end my lately boring days._

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Well? How was that?_

_I figured that since Lucivar named Daemonar after Daemon, Daemon should return the favour. I think Anne Bishop got Lucivar's name from Lucifer so..._

_I named Titian after Titian and Luthvian after Luthvian. I'm sure you can guess where I got 'Teresa' from._

_As for Kharl... I dunno. The first three letters are from Khardeen's name. Maybe I'm subconsciously getting the name from Karla? Morghann and Karla are friends._

_Amaryllis... The name's been stuck in my mind for quite a while. I might as well name someone 'Amaryllis' and I don't know... I got it for Karla's daughter._

_Tarrick, Ralani and Jacoby are names I just got from anywhere. Ralani is a totally invented name by me._

_Rafael... Well, since Gabrielle is sort-of like Gabriel, why not get another famous angel's name? 'Michael' is to common and 'Uriel' doesn't seem to fit... Well, I fuss a lot about names._

_Anyway, please review! Criticisms are accepted! Still, this is my first fic. so cut me a bit of slack._

_'Till the next chapter!_

_**Saizer **_


	2. Cloud

**_Disclaimer:_** _Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_No one reviewed the first chapter... I'm kinda disappointed especially since this is my very first fic... But I'm not giving up yet. I hope this chapter is better. I'm still setting the story up so it's not that good yet. I hope it'll be better in the future._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**_The Dark Arena_**

**_Cloud_**

**0o0o0**

Teresa and Ralani were in the gardens, in search of a trinket hidden by Tarrick. Ralani had already cursed her brother in every language she knew - which wasn't a lot, but it made her feel better.

"Where do you think we'll find it?" Teresa asked as she looked at the base of some rose bushes.

"I don't know!" Ralani exclaimed in irritation. "If I don't find it, I'm going to stab someone with an Eyrien stick - namely my brother!"

"Hmm... Maybe we'll have better luck if you ask for Ramon's help," Teresa suggested.

Ramon was the dog Kindred, and also a Summer-sky Jewelled Warlord, who usually attached himself to Ralani. But for some reason, they haven't seen him today.

Ralani frowned. "Well, I haven't seen him today so he must be with his mother."

Even Terar, the Sapphire Jewelled Warlord Prince, who usually attached himself to Teresa was nowhere to be seen. But Teresa knew where he was. He was with his sire and learning more hunting skills.

Ralani made a strangling motion in the air as she fumed. Luckily, before she could strangle anything else besides the air, a voice broke through the tense surroundings.

"Are you looking for this?"

Instead of looking at the outstretched hand of the person who spoke, Ralani and Teresa were staring at the male who owned the hand.

"_Claude!_"

The violet-eyed male smiled as the two girls rushed towards him. It was Teresa who first squealed.

"You're _taller!_" Claude face-faulted. He was touchy about any mention of his height. Well, what did he expect? At least he did get taller.

"Yes I am," he replied as he wrapped both arms around the bundle in his arms. This bundle was a ball of fur. Well at least it was a ball of fur until a head popped from it. A furry head with fluffy ears and big puppy-dog eyes.

"_Dusk!_"

Claude face-faulted again as he realized that the two sounded more excited to see the dog than him. Teresa was already holding her arms out and the Warlord Prince obliged, handing the ball of fluff over. The two girls cooed at the adorable dog Kindred.

The Kindred, however, was more than pleased at being fawned over. Claude shook his head with a wry smile. The small Warlord Prince loved attention too much - especially from females. Females, though, loved showering him with affection and Claude sometimes thought that it was getting straight into Dusk's adorable little head that he was irresistible.

_Cloud has been training hard in the mountains. Right Cloud?_

Claude gave him a small frown. "Dusk, how many times do I have to tell you? 'Claude', not 'Cloud'. K-lod.'"

"But it's adorable!" Teresa argued.

"Yeah," Ralani agreed. She then smirked. "_Cloud._"

Dusk gave Claude the infamous puppy-dog look. Claude stared at him for a moment before mumbling under his breath, "Annoying face..."

Dusk yipped happily, knowing he was forgiven. _Annoying but cute! Queen Jaenelle and her Coven said so._

"Is your family here with you?" Teresa asked, even though she already guessed the answer.

Claude's family meant his mother, his grandfather on his mother's side and his uncle on his mother's side. It wasn't common knowledge, however, that Claude doesn't know his father. Claude's mother was raped but she decided to keep him.

What wasn't common knowledge was also the fact that Claude's family consists of skilled thieves that stole for fun - not money. However, they left that behind already and the family thieving ended with Claude.

That didn't mean that his training stopped.

"Yes, they're here," Claude answered to Teresa's question. "They went off to talk to the adults. And I say adults since they still think I'm a child. Of course, they refer to me as an adult from time to time - but only if it will benefit them."

"Well, let's go meet them," Ralani said. Claude gave her the trinket she was looking for and she smiled in gratitude. They then headed inside.

**0o0o0**

Lectures. Lucifer hated lectures.

He thought that he had already escaped a scolding. He was obviously wrong. However, he wasn't taking it as hard as he should - not with him spotting the twinkle in his mother's eyes.

And he knew why his mother's eyes were laughing. Lucifer did get the inspiration from her.

He fed Uncle Lucivar the fruit Jaenelle had fed Lucivar years ago.

Before Lucivar could continue with the scolding, Karla went in the study they were currently in.

"Look who I picked up on my way here," she said with a smile as she opened the door wider.

A woman her age entered, a huge smile on her face.

"Erika!" Jaenelle stood up as she greeted the newcomer. They hugged each other.

Lucifer's eyes twinkled, mischief clearly showing through their depths.

If Aunt Erika was here... That only meant one thing.

Claude.

Lucifer stood up, facing Lucivar.

"I deeply regret my actions and I'm sorry. I won't feed you that particular species of fruit again. May I please go now?"

Lucivar was stunned for a moment before narrowing his eyes dangerously. He obviously didn't trust his namesake. "Very well. But if this happens again, it's the practice courts."

"Of course," Lucifer said with a bow. He then rushed out of the room.

Claude was back. Kind, gentle, generous, caring, innocent-like Claude was back. Lucifer's eyes glinted predatorily.

_This is going to be so much fun. _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_That was short I know... I think I might do the next chapter on the first generation. I just introduced a new character. In the next chapter, you will see what the summary is talking about and what kind of horrors hide in the mysterious Territory. _

_'Till next time!_

_**Saizer**_


	3. The Service Fair

_**Disclaimer:** Anne Bishop owns the Black Jewels Trilogy._

_Something unexpected happened. Before I start, I would like to inform you that I am Ivory Nightshade's sister of the heart. In other words, we're pretty close. She was the one who got me into the Black Jewels Trilogy and Anne Bishop. Since we both don't have much reviews for either of out story, we decided to write together. So from now on, I'm not the only author of this story. In fact, the characters may change and the plot itself will change slightly. So don't be confused if some the characters from Ivory Nightshade's fic suddenly turn up. So to everyone reading this, stay tuned and read the authors' notes._

_Anyway, here's the third chapter..._

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_**The Dark Arena**_

_**The Service Fair**_

**0o0o0**

Teresa, Ralani and Claude had just entered the building when they saw something - or rather, _someone_ - that made Claude shiver.

You guessed it. It was Lucifer.

The Ebony Jewelled Warlord Prince was smiling, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched the three - particularly his fellow Warlord Prince - walk closer towards him. Claude resisted the urge to turn and run away.

Oh boy. He's about to experience hell.

"Greetings, Claude," Lucifer said pleasantly enough. Claude, however, wasn't fooled. He watched Lucifer warily.

"Lucifer," Claude greeted in return, his eyes cautious as he tried to walk around Lucifer. The two girls were watching with amusement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer said suddenly, slinging an arm around Claude's shoulders. He was smiling charmingly at the other male. "We have a lot to talk about."

Claude was then dragged away. The violet-eyed Warlord Prince was obviously miserable.

_Poor Cloud._ Dusk sent, voice sympathetic even though it had a subtle hint of amusement in its depths.

The two girls laughed outright.

**0o0o0**

"Why do you want to come so much?" Lucifer asked as he and Claude walked towards a waiting Lucivar.

Lucifer had greeted Claude a week earlier. As usual, his greeting brought great torment to the younger man, which was both comical and amusing. Claude has always been a favorite of many with his happy-go-lucky attitude and kindness. Unluckily for him, Lucifer had a freaky fascination with Claude. Everyone also pitied the poor youth. Who wouldn't? Anyone on the receiving end of Lucifer's odd "affections" deserved pity.

Most people, especially females, did feel drawn to the enigmatic Warlord Prince. No one knew exactly where they came from - except for the bit that they came from Terreille. Erika, her father, Driscoll, and her brother, Eron, would always evade any question about their past and where they came from.

"I just have this feeling that I have to go," Claude answered Lucifer's question, a bothered look on his features. "And it's been nagging me ever since I heard about the service fair."

The service fair was still conducted for those who wished to go to Kaeleer. Terreille was more peaceful now but there are still some that want to go to the legendary place where the Queen of Ebon Askavi ruled.

"I'm surprised you two are interested in going," Lucivar stated when the younger men reached him. Lucifer looked pointedly at Claude and Luciver immediately understood that it was the ever-smiling male who had wanted to come.

"I just need to come for my own state of mind," Claude said with a deep sigh. He looked up when his uncle, Eron, approached them. "Are you coming too Uncle?"

Eron only nodded. "I haven't seen you this bothered in a long time, nephew. I want to know the reason."

"Very well." Lucivar lead them to the rest of the group that was going to the service fair in Little Terreille.

**0o0o0**

A man with braided long brown hair watched the crowd around him with extreme caution. With him were two more men. One had blonde hair and blue eyes while the other had brown hair lighter than his with green eyes.

"Where are the two?" the man with the braid asked the other two. The blonde answered.

"Mirage found something that interested her so she went to investigate. Sorae followed."

"They shouldn't be alone!"

This time, it was the green-eyed male who answered, "Sorae threatened to stab us if we followed. You know she hates it when we fuss on her and Mirage."

"If those two are seen..."

"Both of them are more than capable of taking care of themselves."

**0o0o0**

A young woman of about twenty years of age placed a loose strand of her ash blonde hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes were focused on the young girl looking around her, awe in her eyes.

"Mirage, keep close to me, okay?" the blonde girl said, eyes showing worry for the younger girl.

Mirage gave her one of her tiny smiles. "I'll stay close, Sorae." Sorae smiled in return.

For the older girl, Mirage was her everything. The young Opal Jewelled Queen was all she had left in the world. Without her, Sorae's life would cease to have any meaning. Sorae had dedicated her life to the protection of the Queen she watched with love despite the fact that she only had White Jewels. To the complete confusion of those who know her, even though she had already made the Offering, she did not get any other Jewel darker than White - not even Yellow. Instead, she got more White Jewels. Sorae wasn't particularly upset except sometimes, she wished she had darker Jewels so she could protect Mirage more.

Not that she could not protect Mirage through other ways. Sorae can be a very fierce and formidable opponent with her gigantic and terrifying scythe.

After all, she was a Dominatrix.

**0o0o0 **

Claude looked around as they finally reached the service fair. He didn't know what he was looking for but he knew that he should look around carefully. Something within him was urging him to do so.

He himself came from Terreille, along with his mother, grandfather and uncle. He might recognize some of the ones here but he doubted it. He and his family were keeping a dark secret and it hurt Claude to keep on hiding the secret from his new friends. Sometimes, he would just get the urge to tell Lucifer and the others why he ended up in Kaeleer a few years ago, bloody while his family remained unscathed.

But it wasn't time.

"Claude, are you all right?" Lucifer asked, a hint of worry in his blue eyes - eyes he inherited from his powerful mother. Claude forced a smile on his face. The last thing he wanted was to worry Lucifer.

"I'm all right," he said softly. "Do you mind if I look around?"

Lucifer looked deeply into his eyes, as if searching for something. After a moment, he nodded.

"You'll be fine." It wasn't a question. "I'll be sticking with Uncle Lucivar. If we leave without you, you'd better be in Ebon Askavi before we get there or else." Claude smiled and walked away with a wave at the Ebony-Jewelled Warlord Prince.

Lucifer looked at his uncle to find him talking with a braided Eyrien male. _Odd,_ Lucifer thought. _He has long hair despite the fact he's Eyrien._ Shrugging the thought off, he approached them.

"I do serve the Queen of Ebon Askavi directly," Lucifer heard Lucivar with a touch of arrogance (meaning he was on guard) say. "In fact, I am her First Escort. But what is that to you?"

"Could you please look at my Queen?" Lucifer heard the other male say quietly but with determination.

_A Queen?_ Lucifer looked at the Eyrien with confusion. _Why would a Queen move in Kaeleer?_

Lucivar seemed to have his thoughts. "A Queen? Why would a Queen move from her Realm? Terreille is no danger."

Suddenly, Lucifer's eyes widened as the Eyrien stayed silent. **_There was trouble in Terreille?_**

Again, Lucivar seemed to have Lucifer's thoughts. "Are you telling me there's trouble brewing in Terreille?"

Before the other male could answer, there was a loud yell followed by an extremely loud sound.

**0o0o0 **

Sorae had been watching Mirage like a hawk. She just glanced away for a moment and when she looked back at her charge, three males were surrounding her.

Sorae swore. She should have been more careful. Sorae hurried towards Mirage, wishing so hard that Mirage would hold back the instinct to attack and remember that there were many people around. But before she could reach the girl, a very tall male stood in front of her.

The man smiled evilly. "Good morning Lady Sorae."

All hell broke loose.

**0o0o0 **

There was a loud yell followed by one of the most familiar things Mirage has ever heard. It was Sorae's deadly scythe slicing through the air and hitting metal. It was a loud sound since Sorae's scythe was one of the heaviest things Mirage knows.

"Mirage, RUN!"

Without a second thought, Mirage quickly escaped the men surrounding her and ran as fast as she could - which was fast. All three males ran after her, leaving their fellow male to deal with the scythe-wielding blonde.

**0o0o0**

Claude suddenly heard a distant loud yell. He had wandered away from the main fair but his sharp hearing enabled him to hear the yell, thus guessing there was trouble.

Breaking into a run, he rushed towards the sound.

**0o0o0 **

Sorae fleetingly wondered how these men had been able to catch up to them. Where were Rad, Devon and Gale?

As if two of the three heard her thoughts, Devon and Gale appeared beside her and quickly subdued the male with their combined powers. Devon was Green Jewelled Warlord Prince while Gale was Sapphire-Jewelled. This unknown male had the Green.

"Where is Mirage?" Gale asked quickly.

"She ran," Sorae replied, vanishing her scythe and looking around her quickly, trying to determine which way her charge ran. "I didn't want her to stand out so I made her run instead."

A lot of people now started surrounding them. Rad pushed through the crowd and quickly went to them.

"What happened?" he asked urgently. "I thought I told you to stay low!"

Sorae was itching to leave and run after Mirage. Before she could, the crowd parted and an Eyrien, followed by two other males and a couple of other Eyriens approached them.

"Is this her?" the Eyrien leader asked Rad without looking at him.

"No," Rad answered. "This is her guardian."

"What about this male?" the Eyrien asked, gesturing at Devon and Gale's captive.

Sorae, however, lost the rest of the conversation as her eyes settled on the male behind the Eyrien.

"Claude's uncle... Eron?" Sorae said, heart suddenly filling with hope as she saw a familiar face.

The Eyrien's attention snapped back at her and Eron was staring in shock.

"Sorae... Sorae, is that you?" Eron asked, stepping towards the blonde girl. Uncharacteristically for her, Sorae ran to the man and threw her arms around him with a sob. Eron wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing words. The Eyrien and the other male stared in utter surprise. Rad, Devon and Gale were also staring at Eron.

"I thought he looked familiar!" Rad exclaimed, finally realizing who the male was. "That means Claude is here!"

Lucivar spun around to look at him. "You know Claude?" he said sharply. The three younger males nodded.

"Claude is an old friend of ours."

"Mirage!" Sorae exclaimed. "We have to get Mirage! She's here Eron!"

Eron's eyes widened. "Moraian's daughter is here?" Sorae nodded. "We better find her quickly!"

**0o0o0 **

These males were persistent.

Usually, Mirage would have no trouble with males like these. She was, after all, one of the best Dominatrixes of the Dark Arena.

But Sorae doesn't want anyone to know that.

Anyone who tried to go to her rescue by trying to slow down the males were questions were only getting pushed away. Whoever hired them made sure they had Jewels darker than Opal. Many of those around her possessed only the lighter Jewels, therefore, they could do nothing to help her.

She quickly turned around a small corner, hoping to escape her pursuers. Instead, she slammed into another person. Since this person was bigger than her, and was also running, she bounced off and fell on her behind while the person fell on top of her. Stunned, she lay still for a moment before realizing that the person - most likely _male_ - had his hand on her... well, somewhere his hand shouldn't be on.

"**PERVERT!**" she screamed, trying to push him off her. For a second, she was afraid that this was one of the males trying to catch her.

"H-Hey! Calm down!" Before Mirage knew it, the person was off her and she was standing right in front of him.

He was cute, she had to admit. He looked much better than most of the males she has seen in her whole life.

Mirage snapped out of her thoughts when she heard running footsteps coming closer. She quickly looked around her and then at the violet-eyed male in front of her.

"_Help me!_"

He seemed to have heard the running footsteps and quickly deduced that she was being chased. One second, Mirage was standing in front of the red-haired male and the next, she was pushed against the wall of the stall right behind her, her lips pressed against something warm.

Another pair of lips.

The perverted male was kissing her!

The men who were chasing her looked at the corner. But seeing a couple busy (the pervert's hand was on her cheek - the one facing the pursuers) and not sensing the Opal Jewels of the young Queen (Mirage dimly realized that the pervert was shielding her), they quickly ran off.

However, instead of letting go of her, the kiss continued for a bit longer. Finally realizing the situation she was in, Mirage tried to push the male off her. He didn't seem to budge but he ended the kiss and leaned back to look at her. Mirage almost burned at the sight of the bright violet eyes.

Snapping out of her temporary daze, she pushed him back again. This time, he let himself be pushed.

"_Pervert!_" she screamed again. "What is wrong with you!"

"What is wrong?" he echoed, his voice rougher than when she first heard it. "I thought I just saved your life... At least it seemed that way. Those men didn't look too friendly."

She knew he was right but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. "So! You could've tried a different approach! _That was my first kiss!_"

He suddenly smirked. Before, Mirage thought he looked boyishly handsome. But when he smirked, he suddenly looked so... _male_ - not boyish in any way. And to her utter shock and disgust, that smirk sent a chill up and down her spine - and not in an unpleasant way.

"Really? Well then it's good that you liked it," he said devilishly. Heat rushed to Mirage's cheeks.

"I-It was **NOT** good! It was _**disgusting**_!" They both knew that was a lie. His smirk only widened while Mirage glared, trying so hard not to smack that devilish smile on his face.

"Really, huh?" He placed a hand on the wall right next to her head, his other hand tilting her chin upwards. His eyes were twinkling mischievously. "Care to give it another go?" he asked, voice husky.

Mirage shivered and tried to form incoherent words.

Suddenly, the pervert's arms fell to his side as he seemed to listen intently to something. He then turned to her, his mischievous look returning.

"Well, it seems I am needed someplace else. I hope we meet again, darling." With that, he quickly swooped his head down and gave her a peck on the lips. With a wink, he ran off. Mirage stared after him in immense shock before cursing him with the word she dubbed him.

"**DAMN YOU, YOU PERVERT!**"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Ooh... That last scene was... surprising and unpredicted. :shrugs: Oh well._

_PLEASE REVIEW! I do not have any reviews yet! Also, I realized that I actually disabled anonymous reviewing. I enabled it now so if you want to review anonymously, go ahead. I would rather have it that you introduce yourself though. _

_I might be co-writing the next chapter with Ivory Nightshade. Ivory, this chapter is dedicated to you!_

_**Saizer**_


End file.
